


I Hear I Make You Nervous

by Buckmesideways22



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Belts, Business AU, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Genderswap, Rough Sex, Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, buckynat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 16:11:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18502447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckmesideways22/pseuds/Buckmesideways22
Summary: A genderswap, where Bucky works as a marketing assistant at REDtube to Nathan Romanov. Smut!





	I Hear I Make You Nervous

**Author's Note:**

> for supersoldiersruined-me's genderswap challenge
> 
> Say hi to me on tumblr! Same user name.

Bucky rushed into the office, yanking her hair up into a messy bun. She didn’t want to be late to the morning meeting. Mr. Nathan Romanov, her boss would probably give her that demanding dad glare. The one that said, “I’m disappointed in you.” She was his secretary and he was the Marketing Director at SHIELD. He was the former Vice President of a Russian Marketing company and had moved to the states for less censorship. They did marketing for REDtube, the internet porn conglomerate.

She had recently graduated and no longer had the money to pay her bills and with her parents passing and her brother Becker moving away she had to find something and she wanted it to be in her field. She had been at the company for 8 months and truthfully fell in love with it. She had always considered herself forwarding thinking and liberal when it came to sex. She loved how immersed she was in it. Plus, she loved her boss. Mr. Romanov was 14 years her senior, with curly red hair, stunning hazel eyes, and broad shoulders. He had a deep husky voice that made her core clench when he spoke and fuck if she didn’t want him to spank her. He, however, was a private man, and she was pretty sure he was married. She didn’t fuck married men, she made a rule of that. She wasn’t interested in the drama that would bring.

She bolted into the conference room and noticed no one sitting there. Petra and Waldo, twin siblings that had been hired from his past office in Russia were sitting at their desks. Petra was his editors, Waldo was the slogan guy. “What happened to the meeting?” She looked down at her watch, it was 2 minutes until 8 AM, so she hadn’t missed it.

“Jamie, do you not know?” Petra’s Russian accent was way thicker than her siblings. Her eyes were wide with shock.

“Not know what?” You asked.

“She doesn’t know.” Waldo made a grimace, “It the anniversary of his life wife’s passing. She died 3 years ago.”

“She was actually one of the actresses here.” Petra informed, “They called her the Incredible Hulk, because she was able to take really big dicks with ease. She said it was because she got it at home.”

Bucky blushed wildly at this. She already had so many sexual thoughts about him. She didn’t need the prospect of giant dick added to her list. At precisely 9 am her intercom buzzed. She walked to her desk and hit the button, “Good Morning, Mr. Romanov.”

“Can you come to my office, please Miss. Barnes?” His voice came across the speaker.

“Right away, sir,” Bucky answered and walked towards his doors. She knocked on the door.

“Come in.” His voice called from the other side.

Bucky opens the door and looked over at the desk. Not in his customary suit and tie, he had faded blue jeans and a navy t-shirt. “I won’t be taking calls or meetings today. I will also need you to order my lunch and bring it in.” You noticed he had tears in his eyes.

“Yes, Mr. Romanov. Are you okay, sir?” Bucky asked with a frown. She had never seen him like this. He had always been the picture of strength… and well daddy. Feeding into her horrible daddy kink.

He looked up and at her a shook his head, “Not really.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” She offered but knew the answer.

“Miss. Barnes, thank you, but that is what I pay my therapist for.” He said with a grin. That sad smile affected her though. She brushed a loose piece of hair behind her ear with a blush.

“Of course, sir.” She nodded and headed out to her desk.

~~~

Two weeks later

“Miss. Barnes, can you stay late tonight? I have a deadline to meet and I need your assistance.” Mr. Romanov inquired, standing above her desk, like a delicious ginger god.

“Of course, sir.” She didn’t have other plans. That would require having friends or family nearby. He walked back into his office and shut the door. Bucky noticed Petra staring at her. “What?”

“Nothing.” She said with a small smirk.

The day passed by and Mr. Romanov had her running errands the entire time. Finally, at 7, Bucky was carrying dinner into his office. Mr. Romanov had paid for both meals. He said it was the least he could do for her, staying so late to help.

“What do you think?” He asked. Showing her the new ad. It had the new live chat feature of the double camera, where the cam girls could see the other end. To make the experience my personal. The topless girl in the ad was holding a pair of glasses up in a shocked expression, and it read, “Show me the goods.”

“It looks fantastic.” She purred and without think, “Makes me wet…” Her face burned red and she slapped a hand over her mouth.

He laughed loudly, “Good, that’s what we’re going for here.”

“Yeah, I guess that’s true.” She said and brushed her hair behind her ear.

“So, what else?” He smiled and crossed his arms over the chest.

“I think the coloring is really eye-grabbing and Waldo’s slogan is catching.” She answered.

“No, Jaime.” He chuckled lowly, “What else makes you wet?” His eyes looked over her lustfully, almost predatory.

She shivered, “Sir?”

“I hear I make you nervous.” He rumbled in the sexiest way. A red curled spilled over his forehead.

“I umm...Was it Petra?” She gulped wanting to punch her super speedy coworker in her super gorgeous face.

“I see the way you look at me.” He smirked, “You want me to fuck you.”

Bucky gasped but nodded yes. What was happening? Had she missed the signs that this was going to happen because it felt like it was out of nowhere?

“Such a pretty little thing,” He purred and ran his rough fingers along Bucky’s squared jaw making her sigh. “You gonna be good for me?”

“Yes.” She whimpered and pressed kisses to his fingers, “So good.”

“Good, kitten.” Mr. Romanov whispered. He ran his thumb over Bucky’s bottom lip.

Bucky flicked her tongue out over his thumb, tasting him with delight. He left out a low groan. “I’m going to be inside you tonight.”

“Yes…” Bucky murmured and looked up at him from under her long lashes. She was aching for his touch. She wanted him to do things to her. Things she had never pictured with another man.

He trailed his damp thumb down her neck and leaned down. He pressed his lips to hers in a consuming way that had her gasping for air. He was devouring her lips. “You taste as good as you smell.” He whispered. That was good, because all of her stuff smelled like coconut, and all in all, she thought she smelled tropically delicious.

His thumb smoothed down her collar bones and then dipped into her ample cleavage. He palmed her breast and then took in hand. With a growl he yanked on the straps of her top, yanking it past her head and tossing it over on the lounge sofa. He gazed over her silver bra with desire. It was made to be seen. “Did you think you were going to get fucked today, kitten?” He hissed while cupping her bra covered breast again.

“No, this is what all my lingerie is like.” She whimpered.

“I have to see the panties then.” He mused out loud. He released his hold and yanked her jeggings down and tossed them to the side. She was left clad in her matching silver thong with a heart cut out above the top of her ass. “I would have never expected this. Your clothes are always so neutral.” He said giving her an appraising glance.

“I don’t really like the attention. I just want to feel sexy. Knowing I have this on under my clothes makes me feel sexy.” She admitted with a blush.

He pressed a hungry kiss to her lips, “You’re very sexy.” His words washed over her and made her nipple stiffen even hard. Her silver panties were soaked. “Turn around for me.” He commanded. She did and he let out a husky groan at the sight of her ass. His rough palms covered her cheeks and he palmed them hard. He gave each a covetous squeeze.

Bucky keened at the touch and arched her ass. Her hands grasped the desk in front of her. “Spank me…” She purred.

He yanked down her panties. “Fuck. Good girl!” He growled. His hand slammed down over her cheek. He watched it jiggle on impact and cock jerked in his slacks. “You got an amazing ass.”

Coming from a man that looked at them all day, that was an amazing compliment. She rocked her ass back, “Another, please!” Bucky begged.

“You got it, kitten!” He hissed and cracked a hand down on her opposite cheek watching it ripple with perfection.

Bucky let out an explicit moan that sounded whorish even to herself. She heard him undoing his belt. The sound of fabric hitting the ground and shoes been kicked off blessed her ears. It didn’t prepare her for the feel of leather around her neck. He tightened the belt around her neck and strapped it, forcing a new hole in the expensive Versace belt to squeeze perfectly to her.

He yanked back on it like it was a leash. Bucky choked out a moan. She never knew what Mr. Romanov would be like in the sack. She figured he’d be a dom, but this was… this was depraved. She loved it. She felt her own wetness gliding down her thighs. She was literally dripping for him.

“Such a pretty little pink pussy, all ready for me.” He murmured and pressed the head of his cock up against her opening. With that, he shoved his whole length in. He was fucking massive. She yelped out a sound of desperation at the stretch. It hurt, but in the most delicious of ways. He gave her zero time to adjust and started railing into her without mercy.

Their skin was making lewd smacking sounds to accompany both of their needy moans. She felt herself pulling close to the edge. She slides along him with ease because she was soaking him with her need. “So tight….” He groaned.

That was fucking it. She couldn’t take it. Her knees buckled and he held her up by her hip and his grip on the belt. The constriction around her throat made her come even harder. Her orgasm tore through her body violently. This is the kind of orgasm that changes you, her mind screamed. Her sheath milked him, demanding it due. It was only fair after all. She came so hard. So should he.

With a loud roar and pulled out and yanked back on the belt. She coughed out a moan and then whimpered as his hot seed spray across her ass and back. With the last spurt, he gently lowered her. His body was shaking as her front was laid spread across his desk. Across the ads that were due within the hour. He grabbed his tie and wiped his come away. “We need to run these down to print. Then, I’ll be taking you home.” He groaned and gave her ass one more hard smack.


End file.
